


Unnecessary Necessity

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The two of them are like a double edged sword, as positive and perfect as they are together, it can be disastrous when things go wrong.





	Unnecessary Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'll appreciate all feedback no matter how brutal it is.

It would be a lie if Clint said he hated himself. He _did_ hate what he had to do right now. _Hated_ it.He loved his partner, Natasha Romanoff. He believed there was no reality where she would, _could_ return his feelings. He knew that he had to rip apart their partnership, drift away from her and close himself off, probably forever. He wouldn't let himself waste away, hoping was pointless. It was a dream that just wasn't meant to be. He wanted to tell her through a text or a note, maybe even by a third party, but it seemed halfhearted.

Maybe Clint did hate himself.

* * *

 

When Natasha received a text from Clint saying that he needed to talk to her alone she had to lower her hopes.

After all, he wouldn't confess to her _now,_ if he was he would have done so by now. She just wished she could not manage to cling onto false hope _._

* * *

Clint sighed, looked up at Natasha and took a breath before quickly shutting his mouth. How exactly is he supposed to say this?

Natasha watched him carefully, he was hesitating, he seemed worried that he might regret the words if he spoke them. She hoped he was preparing himself for a confession. 

"I have a confession to make." Clint cringed at the unnecessary extension. He didn't need to prolong the inevitable.  _Tell her and be done with it._

Natasha swallowed, she had a bad feeling in her gut, she knew that something was about to go terribly wrong.

"We need to break off our partnership, I love you, I understand you don't reciprocate my feelings. I can't deal with them anymore. I need to remove you from my life, at least for a while."

Natasha laughed, all she had to do was tell him it wasn't one sided attraction. It went both ways.

"I love you too, idiot"

The words rolled off her tongue perfectly. Everything was going to work out, just them against the world. 

"What the fucking hell? You don't get to do this to me Nat. It wasn't my intention to pressure you into a false relationship. Don't be petty and try to lure me in. _Goodbye_." 

Natasha didn't flinch. He was gone. All she did was sit there and cry. She remained unmoving until she eventually went to the cupboards for alchohol.

Maybe drowning herself in it would numb her emotions, if only he had managed to realise she was telling him the _truth_.

* * *

 

Usually when Clint got his heart broken he would drink until he couldn't drink. He didn't have the energy for that, for anything really. 

He just lied on his bed for months, only eating when neccessary. He removed himself not just from Natasha, but from everyone else he knew. 

No alchohol neccessary. 

* * *

When Steve got a text from Natasha inviting him over he was initially happy, she had been seemingly out of touch lately. All positive emotions he had quickly vanished as he saw several pieces of broken glass across the floor. He wasn't sure if Natasha wanted to talk or not. 

He wasn't gonna give her the option anyway.

"Was it Clint?" Steve knew there were very few things that could really get to Natasha.

Natasha purred. 

"Yes, but don't think about him, think about _me_ , think of what the two of us can be, _together_."

Steve was thoroughly confused. He knew Natasha was Clint's and Clint was Natasha's.

"What went wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, ignore it like hiw I ignore it, connect with me on a deeper level, understand me."

Steve felt ill watching Natasha attempt to seduce him, it reminded him of her taking marks. Clint was the only one she should be trying to take to bed.

"Come on, _hotshot_."

Steve left, understanding he wasn't likely to get anything from Natasha. He needed to see this from Clint's perspective before taking further action. 

* * *

Maybe it was wrong to assume it was Clint's fault, but he does gave a history of failed relationships. Maybe it was wrong to rudely barge into Clint's apartment in the middle of the night. He didn't care about that at all, he wanted Natasha to be happy and he was pretty sure Clint was the only way that could happen. 

Steve decided to be blunt.

"Natasha is drinking the life out of her. I have no clue what happened, I assume you do."

Clint blinked in surprise. 

"Is she still upset after what I did? I thought I would be the only one to mourn for this long."

Steve sighed.

"What did you do?"

Clint hated to relive the memory, but maybe it would help get everything off his chest. 

"I broke away from her, as partners, as friends. I loved her, I still continue to love her. I just wish I could have her, I wish she loved me back."

Steve stares at him. He was unable to hide the disbelief on his face even if he wanted to.

"I heard the rumors that you were bad at relationships, but I still can't believe what you just said."

Clint smiled sadly. 

"I know I probably shouldn't have abandoned her completely, it was selfish on my part."

_How was he this bad at realizing it?_

"Imagine if she told _you_ that you couldn't be partners. She loves you Clint, she needs you. Go get your girl."

Clint knew Steve wouldn't tell him this if he didn't mean it, if he wasn't certain she loved him. He smiled for the first time in months. 

"I'm going."

Steve smiled as he saw Clint leave.

* * *

"Fuck, Natasha, I'm so sorry for not realizing or believing you meant it. I love you and I want to be with you if you'll still have me."

"Please don't tell me I'm hallucinating. You mean it, right? I don't think I can take it if you don't."

"I mean it, I'm sorry, this was all my fault."

Natasha went and hugged him.

"It was a combined effort, if I made it explicitly clear I loved you it would have been fine, this was my fault."

"I didn't give you the chance, I was out the door and shutting myself out from everybody."

Natasha pressed her lips to his before slowly pulling away to look face to face.

"I could of chased you, but all I did was cry and drink. Let's stop arguing and just make new memories, okay.

"Okay, thank you. I love you."

"You know I love you too, right?"

He didn't need to respond, he knew.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
